Molly's allergies
Molly has allergies and needs a doctor's help to make her feel better and after molly feel better the molly,nonny,goby,oona, and deema and bubble puppy and mr grouper have to find gil. Molly and Nonny was walking down the street Than nonny need to ask molly a question. Nonny: would you like to go to the prom with me? Molly: yes.Wait what about oona and gil.i don't want to break they're promise again. Nonny: we would not tell them. Molly: what is the plan? When nonny told the plan to molly gil was right behind the brushes hearing everthing but before gil could tell oona he kidnapped by two bad guys. After nonny tell about the plan. molly and nonny went to molly house but befor they can get in molly start to sneeze . Nonny: are you alright molly? Molly: yes. ACHOO no.Everything time i sneeze my body hurt. Nonny: lets go to the doctor. When nonny called the good guppy all but one came. Goby: what happen? Nonny: molly is sick. Goby: doctor is molly is going to be okay? Doctor: yes she just need a little sleep. Oona: that is good.so nonny would you like to be my data to the prom? Nonny: uhh.I hear the doctor callng me. Oona: i hear nothing. Nonny: bye oona i am going to the doctor. Oona stand where she is like 4 hours wonding why nonny lie about the doctor call him. Goby: Oona it is time to go. Oona: are you coming Nonny? Nonny: no.i am staying here with molly. The next day Oona,Deema,Mr Grouper,and bubble puppy go bact to the doctor. Meanwhile at the bad guppy lab. Boris: Let's tie him up. Gil: no that have poising frog (he cry). Boris put gil on the pole were all kind of bad stuff waiting for him At the doctor Nonny: gee when will molly awake? Everybody ran right in the door. Everybody: molly. Molly: hey guys. Goby ran rights to the hospital and right to the door. Goby: i got something to tell you oh molly you are awake. Molly: and i am better. Goby: cool. Oona: guys have any of you know why nonny keep runing away from me? Everybody: uhhhhh. Oona: have anybody see gil? Goby: that what i am about to tell you gil got kidnaped. Chapter 2 Molly: what do you mean gil got kidnaped. Goby: i saw boris when gil was walking he heard nonny and molly talking. Oona: what was ya talking about molly (in a mad face). Nonny and Goby: oona. Oona: fine.so what we going to do? Goby: we should recuse gil! Oona: no about nonny and molly.Gil can take care of hi self. Goby: gil can't breathe. Oona: why are you guys standing there we need to help gil. Deema: but where we can find gil. Molly: you are the one of the smartest one in bubbles guppy. Oona: so is nonny. Molly: don`t blamed nonny he not in it and you have vision so you can see the future.(to Deema)Deema you got magic so use to help local where gil is. Deema: Molly you always making fun of gil. Molly: Deema is me and gil thing i am is best friend. Deema: Molly you everybody best friend. Molly: Deema so is you and lucky i didn't ask nonny out. Deema: Molly nonny ask me out. Oona drop on the ground Oona: that mean i have nobody for the prom and i nonny ask molly out.she say in her mind. Deema and mr grouper: Oona are you okay? Oona: no(she cry). Deema: why are you crying oona? Oona wipe her eye Oona: i am all alone.I have no body go at the prom. Deema: you can invite your bother to come. Oona: no.Wait we wasting time. Deema: what do you mean. Oona: gil he can't breathe wait i got it gil let me his dairy. Deema: gil let you what? Oona: me and gil share a secret about anything we hear or go ourself. Deema: remind me never tell gil a secret about you in it and can't tell you about something about gil. Oona: okay.I know where gil is. Molly: thank you because is gil dead i kill all of you than the world than me and ya know if i get so mad i can rule the world in one second and the only time ya could stop me is by i seeing gilly again. Oona: told them the place but before they get there they saw gil was dead. Molly: we too late no no no no no! no! noooooooo. Molly went crazy and rule the world as fast. Molly: who want to join me molly say. Deema: molly you know if i get mad me and you will be a tie. Molly: i know but if you do get mad you go all crazy to right. nonny,oona,deema,gil,and goby can be a tie if they get mad to Molly: but they will be crazy to. So rest of the guppy join molly but not goby,and oona.They find out that gil is still alive. Oona: an you say and think of a somthing he can breath in. Goby: okay lighting came and struck the ground. Goby: here gil take this. Gil is awake. Gil: what happen? Oona: not know we need your help. After oona told gil everything they show molly he back a live. Than molly turn back to normal and hug gil. Mr grouper: it's time for the prom. Oona: i don't have anybody to dance with. Than gil pop out of known where and ask oona to the dance.Oona say yes and they dance.After the dance with was magicul to oona they went to find the bad guppy and knock some sence out of them. Chapter 3 Molly: achoo.No i am sick again. Nonny: molly you remember the prom right? Molly: yes it was magical. Nonny: would you like to go on a data with me? Molly: yes that will be cool. oona was at the brushes and she heard everything. Oona: know they going on a data no fair. Gil: oona you want to sleepover with me? Oona: yes. Gil: come on. they went to Gil's house Oona: where i am going to sleep? Gil: with me of course. Oona: ok. Gil's mother: hello who are you?Oh wait you got to be gil second crush gil been taking all about you. Oona: my name is oona you have to be talking about molly. Gil's mother: gil is talking about oona and molly how he want to hug them so tight and kiss them all over. Gil: mother! Gil's mother: alright.bye. Oona: you mom seen nice(she blushed). Gil: let's pretend that never happen(he blushed) Gil: let's go! Oona: let's go. Oona: wait i am going to the store what do you want? Gil: nothing. Meanwhile at nonny'splace. Molly: achoo. Nonny: bless you. Molly: thank you.I think i am getting sick again. Nonny: i think that i am making you get a cold. Molly: no i been sneeze when you are not around me. Nonny: so you want to go on a data. Molly: let go and i hold up my sneeze. Nonny: ok but when it hurt you can sneeze got it. molly: got it. Molly and nonny went on the data Oona: hey nonny what you doing molly? Nonny: oona STOOOOOOOOP SPYING ON US!!!!!!!!!! Oona: aww i am not spying on ya. Molly: so what you doing here? Oona: i was about to ask the same questions? Molly i ask first Oona okay i was here to get ne something to eat. Nonny you have non of your friend play with you that is why you are spying on us. Molly ya. Oona no Molly aaaaacho.i am going to prove it. me and nonny have 2 kids and nonny come here Nonny okay Molly lip touch nonny lip. Oona who care. I am with my next crush Molly gil. Oona yes and i am going to kiss him when i go back in his house.and i am going to show you a picture that me and gil have children. Oona went home. Monny mom and dad molly and nonny yes Monny brother is being mean to me. Nonny tell him me and mommy molly is coming for him and remember if you see rini or gil jr that you are molly and me daughter got it and tell your brother what i tell you. Monny okay bye mom and dad. Molly is fun when we hang out nonny Nonny i known right. Meanwhile at gil house Oona i am back Gini mom you are here gilly jr mama Gil oona our son and daughter really miss you. Oona kiss gil in the lip Gil what was that Oona you jst need to know that i saw nommy and monny i mean nonny and molly in a nice voices Gil so how molly and nonny daughter and son going. Oona i don`t know i didn't saw them but i want to take a picture with ya they gadder up Gil say we want game. Everybody we want game Oona perfect.Kids me and gil ie going on a data who want rini,gil jr,milly and the rest of guppy b to come over. Kids we do. Oona just remember didn't tell rini,and the rest of guppy b but nonny jr and his sister that gil and me are your partner got it. Kids got it. Gtil iiiitohinigninnik ii ii goooot mooollly aaaacho cold. Oona you are not going to make it for our data. Gil yes i will make it to our data. Oona is okay you could stay home. Gil no i am comming. Oona okay. Gil good.bye guys.I am going to let deema know to bring there three daughter and one son and bring me and molly daughter and son and let nonny bring he two daughter and two son. Gini Ok daddy. . Category:Episodes Category:Sick episodes